Earlier designed railcars employed a one piece composite roof to help reduce the weight of those cars, thus increasing the cars' capacity. When these roofs were damaged or as they degraded over time, options were limited for their repair or replacement. Patch repairs for these roofs are expensive and require special materials and processes. Replacing the entire roof in kind is cost prohibitive due to the high cost of making a new mold.